


My Mini Mosca

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Mini Mosca gets destroyed and Spanner tries to revive his mechanical friend.





	My Mini Mosca

**My Mini Mosca**

Sparks flew everywhere and the room was very messy but I didn't care. He was the only one that I came to like, all the others don't matter. They were weapons for the Millefiore, but  _ he  _ was different. I specially modified him as a friend and named him Mini Mosca.

I like dealing with robots because they do not have emotions and are easy to handle. Their circuits are fascinating and I love creating new things. It’s always exciting when there is a new robot and I can't wait to get my hands on them to experiment. Not to mention, robots are also quite agreeable.

My philosophy changed when Mini Mosca defied me for the first time. I did not build him for combat purposes and certainly did not program him to defy orders. He made his choices according to his own will. Mini Mosca is certainly different. As it turned out, spending a lot of time around me has taught him about emotions. He was very human-like and was my very first friend.

Mini Mosca was destroyed trying to protect me from those humanoid freaks. I told him to run but he defied my orders. Instead, he fought to the bitter end despite knowing that he was clearly no match for them. King Mosca could not defeat those barbarians, no need to compare Mini Mosca who had zero combat abilities.

Nevertheless, Mini Mosca fought bravely to protect me - his beloved creator. I kept everything I could salvage after the Vongola boy's X-burner blast. Other than some useless scraps, I managed to recover the one thing that gave me some form of hope - a small memory chip.

Currently, I’m rebuilding Mini Mosca, hoping to revive him. Already, there were two failures but they say the third time's the charm. With each failure, my faith diminishes. Perhaps Mini Mosca already moved on and what I’m clinging onto is merely a false ray of hope. Perhaps the reason why he existed was to protect me and now that his mission was accomplished, he wasn’t coming back. This is my fault! If only I built combat features, he might survive.

"Come on," I begged and prayed as the final parts were put together. 

Welding the chip to the new circuit board,I forced back tears and my vision turned blurry. My hands shook as I connected the last wire. Shutting the lid and turning on the power button. 

"This is it," I told myself as I wiped my tears away.

It was my last hope and I was desperate. 

"Please Mini Mosca…." I whispered and waited. 

Mini Mosca did not respond. My heart sank and my soul shattered. I buried my face in my hands. He was really gone, my one and only friend who saved my life. My Mini Mosca was truly gone. My heart ached. Then Mini Mosca moved his mechanical arm.

I jerked my head and saw Mini Mosca looking straight at me. Could it be? I wasn't imagining things right? Mini Mosca then hit my head with his mechanical arm. 

"Ow!" I exclaimed. 

It is Mini Mosca alright. Then, he produced the candy that I missed so much.

"Mini Mosca! You're back!" I shouted.

Tears of joy and relief streamed down my cheeks as I tore off the sweet wrapper and stuffed the candy in my mouth.

Hugging mini Mosca, I cried "I'm so glad you're back. I thought I'd lost you forever!" 

Mini Mosca gave the shrug. I pulled away from him and reprimanded, "Next time, you follow instructions! Understand?" 

Mini Mosca looked away and started to walk off. 

"Hey! Come back here when I'm talking to you!" I shouted but he paid no attention to me. Instead he focused on tidying up the room as if he hadn’t been destroyed before.

I guess this is it. At least now, Mini Mosca is back and things are back to normal. Life goes on and robots are still my best friend. More specifically, Mini Mosca.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
